Communications devices, such as mobile telephones or other portable wireless communications devices, are increasingly used by a wider group of users. Additionally, communication devices, such as “soft phones” using voice over IP (VoIP) protocols, are increasing being adopted both for business and for personal use.
One factor driving the increased adoption and use of the foregoing communication devices is the need for people to communicate efficiently and quickly with one another. Toward this end, these communications devices can contain address books, contact lists, or the like that may store contact information and other parameters for persons often contacted by a given user of a communications device. To initiate a communication, the user may scroll through the address book to locate the destination of the communication, typically repeating the search of the address book for each outgoing communication. For occasional calls placed to a variety of different persons, the forgoing approach may be suitable. However, where the user wishes to call the same person consistently over some period of time, for example, it may be beneficial to save the user time by avoiding the search of the address book for every outgoing communication.